Loving You
by IIKaleidoscope EyesII
Summary: Percy is just a regular student at Goode High. The new girl, Annabeth, caught his attention. As he tries to get close to her,Luke the obnoxious popular guy tries to steal away Annabeth. Rachel doesn't know WHAT to do at all. Will Percy get Annabeth? Will Luke get Annabeth? Will Rachel suppport Percabeth or team up with Luke?
1. I saw her

**Hi everybody! I'm Tina and this is my FIRST fan fic EVER! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own PJO T-T**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

I walked into school with my usual smile. I went to my locker, giving high-fives and fist bumps on the way. As I opened my locker I felt someone tap my shoulder. I sighed knowing who it was. I turned around to meet a freckle faced girl with frizzy red hair. "What do you want Rachel?" I asked in an annoyed voice. She smiled at me innocently,"Awww! You're so cute when you make that face!" I rolled my eyes and left the red head there, looking irritated.

I got to homeroom and sat in my seat. Then suddenly someone slapped the back of my head. "OW!" I said turning around to face the person "What the heck Thalia!" Thalia is my cousin. She has spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She smirked,"That's what you get for not driving me to school today. Do you know how much work it is to walk?!" I mentally face palmed myself. That girl is so lazy! She took her seat next to me. "Wattup guys!", I heard a voice. It was my other cousin, Nico. He has messy black hair with onyx eyes. He always wears black, like Thalia. In other words, he looks emo. "Aye Nico!", I greeted. "Sup cuz", Thalia greeted. Nico sat behind me.

We began talking about random things until Thalia said,"Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Nico and I shook our heads. "We're having a new student!", she beamed. Cool! New kid! I wonder what they look like.

The bell rang indicating the start of homeroom. Near the last minute, a girl ran in. She didn't look familiar so I assumed she was new. I gotta say, she was seriously **GORGEOUS! **She had curly blond hair that fell down her shoulders perfectly, gray intelligent eyes, a nice tan, and a warm smile. I swear my eyes were about to blow up. I started to drool while staring at her. She must've felt eyes on her because she turned towards me. She saw me drooling and started giggling. Wow, she was seriously cute! I looked away, blushing. Thalia and Nico noticed. Thalia made kissy faces while Nico smirked. I glared at them.

Homeroom began as strolled in, her heels clicking every step. was this tall and thin teacher that had a deadly glare and a wrinkly face. She looked at the class and spotted the blonde girl. She scowled and called the girl up. "Class, today we have a new student joining us. Please tell us your name and one thing you like" ordered. The girl faced the class and began talking,"Uh...Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I like architecture, I guess" That got 's attention. You see, absolutely loves architecture. That's all she talks about when we aren't learning.

"Thank you Annabeth! Please take a seat now", said with a creepy smile on her face.

Annabeth sat down in her seat. Now, is it me? Or did Annabeth just glanced at me?...I now have the sudden urge to rave**(A/N: rave means to spazz out)**. WHOA WHOA WHOA! You don't even know this girl Percy! So what if she has an amazing smile? So what if her hair is silky and beautiful? So what if her eyes sparkle in an adorable way? So what if I'm a weirdo arguing with myself right now? That DOESN'T mean a thing! Except for the weirdo part. Note to self: get mental help.

The bell for the end of homeroom sounded and the kids began rushing to class. I have math first. No other way to start a day off with the most terrible class with the most terrible teacher.

I walked into class and I saw Annabeth. WOOHOO! I smiled to myself like the total weirdo I am and sat down at my desk. I began glancing at Annabeth again, but on the 10th glance I saw Rachel walk up to Annabeth.

Well this is gonna get interesting…

**So what did you did? Should I continue? I know it's boring right now but it'll become interesting after a couple chapters :) Please review if you want to!**

**~Tina**


	2. The Life of Annabeth Chase

**Hiiiii! Ermergerd, thankies for reviewing :D My friend suggested to add a little skit at the beginning like some people do so I am and will. OH MY GODS I'M FRIGGIN HAPPY RIGHT NOW! -RAVE- BTW! I'm gonna include myself in this. I'm gonna be shipping myself and Nico _ i love him 3 (~forever alone, i know) Please don't be mad at me for doing this D: WARNING: CUSSING INVOLVED**

**Percy: Tina. Shut. Up.**

**Me: Percy. Screw. You**

**Percy: Annabeth! Tell Tina to shut up!**

**Annabeth: Percy, just let her fan girl her heart out**

**Me: IN YO FACE PERCY! PWNED!**

**Percy:...Just get on with the story.**

**Me: HAHA! I don't own PJO T-T On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I stretched and walked to the bathroom. I did the the usual morning routine. I picked out an outfit from my closet. Just a simple black penny tee that says "Don't kill ma vibe!" in big white letters, dark skinny jeans, and black converses. I climbed down the stairs, hoping my step-mom already went to work. Unfortunately, she was in the kitchen. I mumbled a good morning and sat at the kitchen table with my dad and step-brothers. Susan, my stepmom, placed plates in front of my dad and brothers gently, while she almost broke the plate by slamming it on the table. She gave me all the burnt pancakes and smirked at me. She slammed a glass of juice on the table and this time it broke. One of the scattered glass pieces cutted my hand. Susan stood there with an evil grin while my dad sat there silently. Thanks a lot dad. My brothers were racing around trying to find bandages.

I started to bleed. That's it. I snapped.

I stood up from the table and yelled,"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"My problem is you, you pathetic little girl!"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOU!"

"DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!"

"REALITY CHECK LADY! I LIVED HERE WAYYY BEFORE YOU DID!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"ACTUALLY, YES THE FUCK IT DOES! EVEN IF THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE, THIS," I yelled pointing at my mouth "IS MY FUCKING MOUTH! I SAY WHAT I WANT!"

I stormed out of that house. I wasn't fazed one bit by that she-devil. I've been through this too many times to break down now. I'm sick and tired of all this shit I get everyday! That woman ruined my life. She ruined my dad and real mom's relationship. She ruined my bond with dad. She ruined EVERYTHING. That's it. I'm moving. I'll ask my real mom to live with her. Even if I won't see her everyday, it's still better than that hell of a house. I will, actually, miss my step brothers...I actually liked their company.

I came out of my deep thinking and realized I was in front of the school and I had two minutes left and my homeroom was down a long hallway. Isn't that nice? note that sarcasm. I ran to homeroom, ignoring the warnings of teachers in the hallway telling me to slow down. Thank gods I was a fast runner. THANK YOU TRACK TEAM!

I finally reached the door of my homeroom and dashed inside and sat in a random seat. I got some stares from the students as I sat in my new seat. I felt some eyes on me and I glanced around the room and found the person staring at me. It was this random guy with messy raven colored hair and sea green eyes. I saw him drool a little and I giggled. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase, GIGGLED. Oh gods, this is what I get for going to an all girls school last year. The giggles of those annoying girls got to me.

I saw the guy turn away and a girl made kissy faces at him while another guy smirked. I ignored what that was about and turned my attention to the teacher. She then called me up.

*time skip! now it's math class*

I walked into math class. It wasn't really my favorite subject but I was good at it. I walked in and sat in an empty boy was in my math class too. I saw that boy glancing at me again but I didn't care. After a few minutes, a red headed freckle faced girl walked up to me. I looked at her weirdly.

"Hey blonde"

"I have a name ya know?"

"And I don't give two shits about it"

This girl is seriously pissing me off now…

"Anyways, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I rule this school, so don't mess with me!"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare...Her initials are RED?...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I tried to hold in a laugh. She looked at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your *laugh* initials *laugh* spell *laugh* RED!" I busted out laughing more.

Her face turned as red as her hair and name (A/N: see what I did there? hahaha...i'm not funny)

She then raised her hand.

**Did you like the 2nd chapter? Can you guess why Rachel raised her hand?LOL a little obvious though. I don't have anything against Rachel, but I really needed a bitchy antagonist :3 Sorry for my language but I thought it would make things more dramatic.**

**People told me to continue, so I will. Check out my other fanfic: The Soul Eaters. I will update that one a little faster than this one. I need some more ideas for this story.**

**Please review!**

**~Tina**


	3. RED and Castellan rage

Haaaiii! Thanks for reviewing! Lurv You! Anyways, I know this is a typical percabeth high school story BUT! I'm trying to come up with new ideas to make it different. If you have any ideas then review :) I'll credit you if I like your idea!

Rachel: get on with it! I wanna know what I do in the story!

Me: That's just...you want to know...ok nevermind...on with the story!

Chapter 3:

Annabeth's P.O.V

Rachel raised her hand.

She tried to slap me. Keyword: tried. I quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her attack.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Geez, I didn't think you were THAT dumb of a blonde"

"Well at least this "dumb" blonde", I said air quoting,"have enough common sense to not attack someone when they did nothing wrong"

She simply growled. HA! Little Red don't got comebacks! Oh gods I'm way too hyper today…

The bell rang indicating the beginning of class and Rachel stormed back to her seat in the front. Math was pretty easy which made it boring. As I was staring at the board, a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked at it for a moment before opening it.

It read:

_Hey there babe ;) Wanna go to the movies with me?_

_-Luke_

_I looked at the note with a look of disgust and wrote back:_

_In your dreams kiddo!_

_-Annabeth_

I scanned the room to try and find the sender. My eyes landed on a blonde guy with blue eyes and a scar on his face. How did I know it was him? Well I am pretty smart...plus he was holding a sign that said "I sent the note". What a douche!**(A/N: I was gonna write...something else but I decided to keep my cussing to a minimum..LOL)**

I threw the crumpled note (and a death glare) at the kid and waited for his reaction. Now I know you think he'll only make a mad face right? WRONG! The guy went full on BEAST MODE! He got up and threw his desk at the wall. I'm guessing he has anger issues...either that or this was the first time he's got rejected. Probably both.

The math teacher Ms. Allica, turned from the board and her eyes widened at Luke's tantrum.

"MR. CASTELLAN! STOP RIGHT NOW! I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!NOW!", She boomed.

Luke instantly stopped because, let's face it, the lady was scary as hell!

Ms. Allica pulled Luke by the ear to the principal's office. You're probably wondering what the class did after the teacher left. So you know how the teacher leaves then the class have 30 second party? It was like that except it lasted until the end of the period. I sat there, bored out of my mind despite the fact that everyone was raving**(A/N: raving means to spazz out or party hardcore or something like that)**. I glanced around the room and met the same pair of eyes from homeroom. And might I say his eyes were mesmerizing. A sea-green with a bright glint in them. He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back, waving.

Little did I know...that day was going to get crazier.

**How was the second chapter? I know pretty short! Sorry I haven't updated D: I'M SORRY MASTER!~LOL wtf? I'm still making up some jokes or funny stuff to add to the series ^_^ go with the flow~**

**BTW! . . .STOLL.**

**Fill out this form for the future chapters to be the girl for ConnerxOC:**

**FULL name:**

**Eye color(s):**

**Hair color(highlights optional):**

**style of clothing:**

**personality:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Tina**

**P.S. Pothena fanfic coming soon ;)**


	4. Tico&Percabeth goes to study!

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing! So last chapter I was looking for a OC for Conner and I picked the OC already :3 And the winner is...waterartist for Cynthia! Congratz! Here is Cynthia's bio:**

**Name: Cynthia Rose Rubenston**

**Eye color: green-blue**

**Hair color: brown and wavy**

**Style of clothing: cute but comfy Ex- cute tee with jean shorts and converse**

**Personality: seems nice, but when you get to know her don't get on her bad side**

**I really liked Cynthia's character cause she's the kind of person i exactly needed for Conner :) Thanks waterartist!**

**Conner: Tina! When do I meet Cynthia?!**

**Me: Only the fates and I will know :) so be a good boy and wait or else I'll get my frying pan on you ^_^**

**Conner: ok...but she better be hot!**

**Me: You got 3 seconds to run**

***Conner runs***

**Me: Please review! now on with the story! ALSO READ THE A/N AT THE END**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

Ugh! That blondie is so annoying! Hmph! How come she get's Percy's attention?! There's nothing special about her! I'm way prettier than that sorry excuse of a girl! I was about to bitch slap that girl but unfortunately, she has reflexes. I stormed back to my seat, fuming. I sat two rows behind Percy and the girl, who I soon found out was named Annabeth. Like I care! I glared at Annabeth as Percy kept glancing at her.

But then, things suddenly went ape shit. Luke, the football captain, went all king kong on his desk and flipped it. Then dragged him to the principal's office. Then the class had those mini parties where the teacher leaves the class and they get some time alone.

I was talking to one of my crew members, Drew Tanaka. Drew was this pretty asian girl and she was like my mini me. That's why she's my favorite member. Her cousin, Tina, was listening to our conversation. Tina was quite the opposite of Drew. Drew was girly and wears a lot of makeup and dresses and had tight curls while Tina was into a tomboy-ish look and only wears mascara and jeans and had loose curls. The tips of her hair were highlighted with dirty blonde. I for one, don't usually hang with people like Tina, but I gotta admit, she's really cool, funny, and pretty. She never hangs with my crew though! She always hangs with Percy. Am I jealous? Nope! Wanna know why? No? Too bad! I know Tina doesn't like Percy in that way. She always treats him like an older brother and you can easily tell she's not faking it. Believe me, her lying sucks.

I kept on talking to Drew about the latest celebrity gossip, when Tina suddenly got up and walked over to Annabeth. Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was Tina thinking?! I just told them about Annabeth but she still goes up to her? I will never understand Tina's mind.

_**Tina's P.O.V**_

Rachel just finished telling Drew and I about the new girl, Annabeth. Rachel kept on saying how Annabeth's gonna take Percy away from her and all that crap. It's obvious that Rachel just wants Percy to go out with her just 'cause of his looks and how he's one the most popular guys in school. Rachel is the kind of girl that goes out with a guy for a week then dumps him. Hard. In other words, Rachel was a slut. I only listen to her conversations with my cousin because I'm a curious person. And I like blackmailing.

After a few minutes of Rachel's ranting, I couldn't take it anymore. I walk over towards Annabeth, knowing Rachel was confused and pissed at my actions.

I walked to Annabeth and she looked up at me.

"Hi. I'm Tina. You're Annabeth right?"

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"Well, Little RED over there", I said nodding towards an angry Rachel,"was ranting about you non stop and so I got annoyed"

"Wow, I feel so sorry for you. Why do you even put up with her?"

"She got some good gossip. And I like to blackmail."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, but she had a weirded out look on her face.

"So Annabeth"

"So Tina"

"You see the idiot that keeps glancing at you?"

"Yeah , what about him?"

"His name is Percy. And we both know he's interested in you"

Annabeth blushed a bit at my blunt statement. I smirked.

"So you wanna hang with me and Percy at lunch?"

She nodded and I smiled. This girl was pretty cool. Unlike Rachel and Drew. Woohoo! New friend! Then I noticed Annabeth analyzing me. Uh..I know I look weird but really? Well I can't blame her. I have a unique style. I wear jeans and penny tees with high tops all the time. I only wore mascara and a bit of eyeliner. I had dirty blonde tips blended with my dark chocolate hair and deep brown eyes. My precious beats headphones hung around my neck all the time and my personality? Well let's just say I'm very weird. And I like weird people.

_**~Time lapse to lunch~ (still Tina's POV)**_

It was lunch time and I was starving. I got my slice of pepperoni pizza and a blue gatorade. Annabeth was next to me and we both searched for Percy. I've know Percy ever since kindergarten. But I haven't seen him until last summer. I actually, never met his friends before, which is quite sad.

After five minutes of searching I found Percy sitting at a table way in the back. Perfect. I dragged Annabeth towards the table. I met Percy's gang for the first time there. I saw Percy, then a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Then a girl with light brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes. Next to her was a blonde girl with light blue eyes. Then a guy next to her,who was really buff and had tan skin. I'm guessing her boyfriend. I then saw another guy who was scrawny and has a small goatee. And finally my eyes fell to a pale guy with dark hair and onyx eyes. His hair shagged in his face. As much as I hate to admit it, he was pretty cute. So far he was my type of guy. Tina. Don't fall for him. Snap out of it! Remember what happened the last time you fell in love? I reminded myself. Oh yeah...I remember _him_.

Percy greeted me with a smile then blushed a bit when he saw Annabeth. Percy introduced me to his friends: Thalia(who was actually his cousin), Piper, Silena**(A/N: i've always imagine Silena to be a blonde,sorry)**, Beckondorf (Silena's boyfriend. I was right! HAHA!), Grover, then Nico (who was also Percy's cousin) I said hi and a chorus of 'heys' came back at me. Annabeth sat in front of Percy. Typical. I'll leave those love birds alone...for now. The only seat open was one next to Nico. I reluctantly sat next to him and chewed on my pizza. Nico just stared at the table. This was totally awkward. I can't stand awkward silences. So I decided to break it.

"Hi. I'm Tina"

He looked at me for a moment then replied,"Nico. Nice to meet you"

"So...How was your day so far?"

"The teachers annoyed me. The students gets on my nerves and I got a load of homework"

"I know right! Although Math was funny. Luke, the douche of a football captain, went all ape shit on his desk!"

He laughed a bit. Hmm..This guy doesn't laugh much, does he? New Mission: Make Nico Laugh.

"I even got a butt ton of homework too"

"How much is a butt ton?"

I stared at him before answering,"If it's bigger than your butt, then that makes it a butt ton"

He laughed a little bit,"What if you have a huge ass?"

I thought for a moment,"Then that just means you're screwed"

At that joke he laughed. Like a real laugh. Not a chuckle. A laugh. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

I laughed as well. My laugh is just perky and happy. Not those overly happy giggles. NEVER SHALL I DO THAT. I saw a red tint on his cheeks but I ignored it.

_**Percy's POV**_

I was sitting at lunch with my friends when Tina and Annabeth walked over towards us. Actually, Tina was dragging Annabeth by the arm over towards us. I immediately blushed a bit. What? The girl is beautiful! Her princess curls falling down her shoulders perfectly. Her smile that can brighten up the room without her even trying. And her deep grey eyes that can make you melt. She's my dream girl.

After introductions, Annabeth sat across from me while Tina sat next to Nico. I sat there staring at my food, not knowing what to say. A couple minutes later, I finally broke the silence.

"So how's your day so far?"

"It's pretty good. The teachers are ok and the homework is easy"

"Wow. Your day is so much better than mines so far. The teachers hate me except for and and homework is hard!"

Annabeth started laughing at my complaining. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico and Tina laughing. Now I can have my revenge! Did Tina really think I didn't hear her conversation with Annabeth? Puh-Lease!...Holy shit I sound kind of gay right now...Anywho! Annabeth and I were cracking ourselves up when the bell rang. I had study hall with Nico and Tina. Operation: Revenge And Plain Embarrassment on the go!...I just realized that spelled out R.A.P.E … LOL

_**Nico's POV**_

As usual, I sat with Percy and the gang during lunch. But then 2 girls walked up to our table. At first I glared at them, thinking they were one of those crazy stalker fan girls but then Percy started to talk to one of them like they were best friends. The girl Percy was talking to was actually, my gods I can't believe I'm saying this, kind of cute. She had deep brown eyes and dark chocolate hair with dirty blonde tips. I noticed some blue beats headphones hung around her neck. The girl's friend was pretty too. She had curly blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes. Percy blushed at the sight of the blonde. Oh I will definitely tease him later in study.

**Good? i think this is the longest chapter so far :P sorry that it's more NicoxTina than PercyxAnnabeth. i just wanted to get Tico out of the way first THEN proceed to Percabeth. I will include percabeth in the next Tico chapters though so don't worry! Mkay bye!**

**-Tina**


	5. His plan to ruin Tico

**Hey hey hey! Thankies for reviewing! this chapter is mostly Tico, but of course there's ALWAYS Percabeth! This is gonna be a deep and sad and dramatic chapter, just to give you something interesting :3 Although it's short...**

**Nico: Come on Tina! get on with it! i wanna know what happens in study!goooooo!**

**Me: Ok Ok! gods, calm yo nips -_-**

**Nico: Don't tell me to calm my nips! DX**

**Me: *shoves Nico inside a closet* review please! on with the story!**

**P.S. please read the sentence in caps at the end.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Tina's POV**_

Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and I were making our way to study. We were laughing at one of Percy's stupid moments as we reached the door. We were still laughing when we opened the door. I looked around the room. There was no teacher so the students were turning up**(A/N: turning up means getting crazy or partying or something like that)** I looked at every student until I saw one particular student. I froze in place. I was trembling really bad now. My friends noticed I had stopped laughing and saw my terrified expression. Annabeth had on a worried expression. Nico stared at me in confusion. Percy had on a look of disgust.

"Tina? What's wrong?", Annabeth asked.

"Um..I-I'm fine. Don't worry"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh..yeah"

Annabeth looked at me one last time and sat in a seat at the back. Unfortunately, it was one column away from him. Nico sat behind Annabeth, while Percy sat next to her. Which left me to sit the closest to_ him_. My trembling had gone down a bit. You could barely notice I was shaking. _Barely._

Just as I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, it did. He noticed me and walked towards me.

"Tina! Hey! Long time no see!"

"Um..Hey..! Ace, didn't know you went here" I mumbled.

He sat down next to me,"I haven't seen you in awhile. How ya doin'?"

"I've been great. Until you showed up"

"Look, I know you're still mad at me. I'm sorry ok?"

I glared at him, my anger slowly boiling,"Sorry? Sorry?! Is that all you can say?! Sorry?! I hate that word. You should know that"

I said that quite loudly but thankfully the class was much louder.

"Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Why I'm mad? It seems you forgot all about last year. Well let me refresh your memory you bastard. . . You crushed my feelings whole, you made me cry. I had a huge break down because of you! Does that answer your question?"

He looked at me with fake sympathy. That bastard.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"Falling into some other girl's boobs is not an accident. Kissing her is not an accident. Playing with her is not an accident"

I saw a sour expression form on his face. He was about to say something back, but another voice beat him to it.

"Aye bro, do you mind going back to your steroid obsessed friends? Your face is blinding me right now"

It was Nico. Nico was defending me. I smiled brightly at him. It seemed to tick Ace off for whatever reason.

"You should shut your mouth, Death Breath before I do it for you." He turned to me,"I still like you. Call me sometime again"

With that, he returned to his seriously way too beefy friends. Call him again? He have got to be kidding me! As if! Percy turned around. He looked like he was about to explode.

"No one messes with my unofficial little sister. No one" he growled.

"It's fine Percy. Don't go ape shit on him"

I turned my head towards Nico and smiled at him.

"Thanks for defending me. That was really nice" And I leaned over and kissed him. On the cheek, so don't go all fan-girl on me! He blushed as I laughed along with Percy and Annabeth.

I glanced at Ace. He was staring at us with wide eyes and a shocked expression which soon turned into an angry one. Why would he care? He's lying about still liking me. I know he is.

* * *

_**Ace's POV**_

Ugh! That no good emo kid is ruining everything! He just had to pop into Tina's life! Why?! She should be with me instead! Yeah yeah I know you fan people are like 'What the hell man?! You cheated on her in the work way possible!' Yeah? Well I don't care. Last year, I wouldn't care less about that girl. She was a nerd. Super straight hair, thick glasses, an australian accent. Yes, Asians can have an australian accent. I went out with her for a couple weeks because of some stupid dare. After the dare I dumped her. She didn't take it so well(let's not go into details) I couldn't care less if she was depressed about me leaving her. But that was before. Now? She was hot! She replaced her thick round glasses for ray ban glasses, her style is cool too, her accent wasn't as hard as before, and she had a real fine figure.

Go ahead. Call me a player or man-whore. I won't give a shit. All I care about right now is getting back the girl I once lost. But it was harder than I thought. Death Breath and Kelp face was in my way. Even that gray eyed hot chick. But she's blonde, so she's probably a dumbass.

I kept staring at the small group until Tina kissed Nico. Oh hell no. HELL TO THE FUCKING NO. Tina glanced at me quickly with her warm brown eyes and turned away just as quick. So, Death Breath want to play huh? It's on then.

Get ready Tico 'cause I'm coming for you.

* * *

**I know short right? I just wanted you guys to know that most of this is true. I did have a boyfriend(who's not named Ace) that cheated on me last year. I really did break down. I really did cry. I really did get my feelings crushed.**

**Anyways...Next chapter is definitely Percabeth with sprinkles of Tico. Next is a truth or dare game at Tina's place.**

**PLEASE WRITE IDEAS FOR DARES :) CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN.**

**please review! until next time! BYE!**

**-Tina**


End file.
